1. Related Invention
This invention is related to Serial No. 07/490,095, Filed Mar. 6, 1990, and entitled "Whisper Circuit For A Conference Call Bridge Including Talker Nulling And Method Therefore" by the same inventor.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital domain conference calls via a telephone network and, in particular, to a circuit for removing one hundred percent of the talker's speech component from the conferencing bridge speech data output prior to transmission back to the talker when the signal is represented in the pulse code modulation (PCM) digital domain.